Los misterios de una sonrisa
by Misari
Summary: Porque cuando Gajeel tenía una pesadilla sobre lo que le había hecho en el pasado, la sonrisa de Levy podía, por misteriosa que fuera, arreglarlo todo. Lo sanaba, lo reconfortaba, lo perdonaba. ¿Y qué mejor cura para un alma en pena, que la misma felicidad?


_**Los misterios de una sonrisa.**_

Buenas, buenas. He aquí mi primer GaLe –pff, ya parezco promotora ¿Quién quiere comprar una gaseosa? ¡De oferta y con descuento!- ejem, ignorando lo que acaban de leer, les pido que sean unas personas tolerantes y llenas de azúcar para sus comentarios ¿Si? Si no les gusto, o no dejan nada, o hacen una crítica constructiva (aunque yo también hasta el día de hoy me pregunto qué es una "crítica constructiva" xD).

Particularmente, no tengo ninguna pareja favorita dentro de Fairy Tail, pero sí tengo que admitir que Gajeel y Levy son de los que más me gustan ¡Se ven tan bien juntos! Sé que probablemente el one-shot será algo _cliché_ pero que va, me gusta la temática del martirio y la culpa, y tenemos que agradecer –como escritores que somos, o intentamos ser- que se le puede sacar muchísimo jugo a esta pareja y a esta temática. ¡Ah! Sobre la línea temporal, pues, ni idea, digamos que es después de los Juegos Mágicos (porque sí, _todo va a salir bien_ ¿No, Mashima-sensei?)

_Esta letra_- recuerdos, pensamientos, cartas, etc.

**Esta letra**- cosas verdaderamente importantes, cosas que merecen la pena ser resaltadas.

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor Hiro Mashima. (¡Dios! Si FT fuera mío ya dejaría de dar tantas vueltas con algunos y oficializaría algunas parejas. ¡Y haría que Lucy "del futuro" abraza y besara a Natsu! Se ve que el hombre tiene el corazón frio). Yo sólo uso sus magníficos personajes para divertirme un poco, y de paso, divertir a otras personas –o hacer llorar, cualquiera sea el caso xDD.

Los dejo de molestar, espero que disfruten la lectura…

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Ella lo desafío. Lo miro a los ojos, directamente, y lo desafío sin vacilar. _

_Aun cuando fuera a hacerla picadillo._

_Esa mujer pequeña y menuda no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él. Ninguna. Cero. Y realmente se había planteado el dejarla ir después de haber acabado con esos dos que ahora estaban en el suelo, retorciendo de dolor, cubiertos de heridas y sangre. Pero la muy estúpida había salido con eso de "la amistad, el gremio, el orgullo" y otra tanta mierda más que no le importaba un pepino y que lo había hecho enojar tanto, tanto, que termino por aceptar el desafío mudo que se le presentaba. Ella no era más que otra basura en el camino, otro jueguito para pasar el rato._

_Se relamió los labios, extasiado con la cantidad de ideas que llegaban a su cabeza para torturarla, quería verla gritar y sufrir; sonrió de lado, mostrando sus muy afilados dientes._

_Oh, eso sería tan divertido._

Dio un salto en la cama, con el cuerpo temblándole como hoja de papel llevada por el viento.

¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos y más diablos!

Su corazón bombeaba con una fuerza tan descomunal que sus oídos llegaban a escucharlo tan perfectamente, como si lo tuviera al lado de las orejas. La respiración, agitada como la de un toro desbocado en plena carrera, amenazaba con acabar con sus pulmones de un momento a otro y su mente, traicionera como ninguna, le traía los recuerdos de la pesadilla; distorsionándolos a su antojo, agrandando los lugares, agudizando las voces, los gritos, entorpeciendo sus sentidos.

Detestaba esos asquerosos recuerdos donde se veía a sí mismo disfrutando de esas acciones tan viles. Los odiaba y los aborrecía porque las sensaciones de satisfacción volvían a su cuerpo, con los pensamientos de aquel entonces intactos, formando laberintos de sensaciones y sentimientos tan encontrados, tan enredados, que terminaba por perder la línea entre la realidad y la pesadilla. Era tanta la desesperación que sentía cuando su antiguo yo lo invadía que temía perder de vista su camino, el que tanto le había costado construir.

Algo se removió a su lado y, hipersensible como estaba, se giro con brusquedad. Sus oscuros ojos rojos chocaron con dos enormes y dulces ojos chocolatosos, que le dirigían una mirada de preocupación profunda. Mantuvo el contacto por unos minutos, examinando a su compañera. Vestía ese hermoso camisón de color gris que él había elegido para ella, tiempo atrás. Sus mechones esparcidos por su rostro no hacían sino que acentuar su ternura característica y la piel de porcelana, suave, lo tentaba.

Se volvió a girar, brusco, con el cuerpo tenso. Era en esos momentos, en esos instantes, cuando más se odiaba a sí mismo. Se odiaba por lo que era y por lo que había hecho. Un ser como él, que prefería arreglar las cosas con los puños más que con las palabras o la sensibilidad, no se merecía a alguien como ella, alguien dulce y compresiva por sobre todas las cosas. No se la merecía ni ese día, ni nunca podría hacerlo.

Lo sabía.

Y sin embargo, aunque le desgarraba el alma, no quería dejarla. _No podía _soltarla. Desde el día en que la enana se le había declarado –porque si, ella tuvo el valor de dar el primer paso frente al gremio, y aunque era algo gracioso de recordar, y hasta avergonzante, atesoraba ese recuerdo en un rincón especial de su corazón (aunque sonara cursi)- supo que jamás podría renunciar a ella. Jamás. La necesitaba tanto como respirar, y la amaba como nunca pensó en llegar a querer a alguien de esa manera tan extrema.

-¿Gajeel? –su melodiosa y hasta angelical voz lo trajo de golpe a la realidad- ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?

No quiso responder, ni voltear, ni moverse.

No quería enfrentarla ahora, no después de lo que había visto. La sintió removerse en la cama que compartían, y como si hubiera leído su mente, Levy se acomodo en su espalda pasando sus manos alrededor de su estomago y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, no sin antes darle un dulce beso en el omoplato.

Era increíble como esa mujercita lo comprendía. A veces, sin necesidad de miradas tampoco. La enana tenía un poder sobre él raramente visto y a veces se preguntaba si su magia sólo se limitaba a la Escritura Sólida, porque podría jurar por su vida y por la de Lily que podía leer la mente, en especial la suya. Bastaba un roce, una distancia, un gesto, una mirada, un silencio, para que ella actuara de la manera que él quería que actuara. Y eso lo reconfortaba en cien maneras distintas.

Como en esos instantes por ejemplo. Estaba enteramente agradecido de ese gesto tan delicado, tan íntimo, tan especial. Sobre todo, cuando empezó a acariciarle el vientre de una manera suave y pausada, relajándolo completamente.

-Lo de siempre… -murmuro bajito, sabiendo que aun así lo escucharía.

Levy suspiro en su oído, onda y profundamente.

Estaba realmente cansada de repetir la misma historia, varias noches al mes. Ya había realmente perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dicho a Gajeel que lo perdonaba y las razones por las que lo hacía. Era frustrante repetir el mismo cantico una y otra vez, sin tener resultados aparentes o que duraban apenas unos días, hasta que la rutina se volvía a repetir, interminable, como un anillo que no tiene ni principio ni fin. Entendía a la perfección el martirio de su compañero –de verdad lo hacía- pero _¡Demonios!_ ¿Era necesario que se torturara de esa forma tan cruel? ¿De esa forma, que no era del todo ajena a ella?

Desde el tiempo que venía saliendo con Gajeel oficialmente, unos siete meses, lo había logrado descifrar y comprender. Al principio, su actitud la desconcertaba completamente y no entendía ni jota del comportamiento de su ahora novio –aunque sonara raro hasta para ella- y parecía que el panorama no quería cambiar. Es más, había descubierto que el Dragon Slayer era un histérico de lo peor y lo había catalogado como "histeria masculina de nivel tres" que, según sus parámetros, era bastante alto.

Con el tiempo, de todas maneras, aprendió poco a poco a comprenderlo. Lo leía con la misma facilidad que cualquier libro suyo, aunque él lo detestaba con todo su ser en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Por eso, podía darse cuenta con facilidad de sus estados de ánimo y más aun cuando algún recuerdo de aquel tiempo lo asaltaba sin pedirle permiso y lo hacía perderse en las profundidades más oscuras de su mente. Eso era realmente pan comido, lo difícil era sacarlo y convencerlo de donde estaba y que no tenía que seguir castigándose.

-Gajeel…

-No –la corto, molesto y separándose de ella bruscamente para mirarla directamente a los ojos- No empieces otra vez.

-¿Qué no empiece? –Levy parpadeo, comenzando a ponerse furiosa- ¿Qué _yo_ no empiece? ¡Si tu eres siempre el que sale con esa ridiculez de que tengo que alejarme, que no me mereces y que no se qué otra cosa! –grito, estresada hasta el límite.

-No lo entiendes –puntualizo sin ni siquiera inmutarse por la brusquedad de su compañera.

-¿Qué no…? –se calló, tragándose de súbito todo el aire. Pudo ver fácilmente atreves de esa mirada llena de miedo. Tenía que calmarse. Ahora entendía que sólo era una treta para hacerla enojar y para que se alejara de él. No iba a caer, no otra vez, ni nunca más- Gajeel, por favor ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que hablar sobre esto? ¿Cuántas veces más?

-Podemos terminarlo ahora -la seriedad con que hablo la hizo temblar, sobre todo, la forma en cómo la miro.

Sintió ganas de tirársele a la yugular. Tantas ganas, que sus manos comenzaron a cosquillearle.

Pero se contuvo. Trago aire fuertemente y suspiro pesadamente. Mientras eso no terminara y el tiempo siguiera pasando, Levy sabía que tenía menos posibilidades de hacerlo reaccionar. ¡Era tan jodidamente frustrante! Ya no sabía que cuernos inventarle para que se calmara, para que volviera a ser el mismo bruto y sincero hombre que amaba, ya no sabía qué hacer para que se animara otra vez a tocarla, sin miedo, de frente, como siempre hacia. Ya no sabía qué hacer para convencerlo que, sin él, nunca podría ser feliz.

El pasado quedaba en el pasado y ahí se quedaba. Lo único que podía hacer con él, ya que cambiarlo no podía, era aprender de los errores. Mirarlo con objetividad y aprender para no volver a hacer eso que tanto odiaba nunca más. ¡Y por Mavis! Que lo había logrado, y sobresalientemente. En tantas ocasiones la había salvado, protegido, cobijado, logrado que a su lado se sintiera segura que también había perdido la cuenta.

-Gajeel… -relajo su expresión, repitiendo el nombre suavemente.

-¿Qué? –pregunto a la defensiva, con el cuerpo tenso como roca.

Ahí estaba. Ante _eso_, él no podía hacer absolutamente nada, más que rendirse ante ella.

La sonrisa de Levy era sincera, llena de amor. Sólo para él.

Las sonrisas de la enana eran un completo misterio. No sabía cómo podían sacarlo de la depresión, alegrarle el día entero aunque fuera el peor del año, divertirlo y sacarle una buena carcajada, enamorarlo más todavía, o, como en esa ocasión, tirarle abajo todas y cada una de las defensas que había puesto entre ambos para adentrarse en lo profundo de su alma y hacerlo ceder. Recalcarle que la necesitaba.

La pequeña mujer se acerco, aun con la alegría iluminándole el rostro, y lo abrazo. Se tuvo que arrodillar sobre la cama para poder rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y lograr que hundiera su rostro en su pecho. Gajeel inmediatamente correspondió el gesto, y la apretó con la fuerza necesaria contra él.

Comenzó a sentir esa calidez y esa paz que tanto le gustaba y que tantos problemas le había traído cuando aun no eran pareja. Se concentro principalmente en su pecho, pero fue bajando por su estomago hasta poco a poco embargarlo por completo. El pecho de Levy –nada pequeño a pesar de las habladurías con respecto a su tamaño- siempre era cómodo y de entre todos los lugares del mundo, por muy hermosos que estos fueran, el Dragon Slayer siempre lo prefería.

Las pesadillas se fueron alejando, corriendo despavoridas ante la calidez abrasadora que las atacaba. No tenían oportunidad ante esas sonrisas y esos gestos. Después de todo, no eran más que espejismos creados artificialmente, que nada tenían que hacer contra los sentimientos de verdad, puros y concretos.

-Lo siento –pronuncio, con voz temblorosa- Lo siento enana, de verdad…

-Lo sé, lo sé –sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos con dulzura contenida- Lo sé Gajeel, y sabes que te perdono, que te perdone hace mucho tiempo…

El mago asintió, aun sin despegar su cabeza del cómodo pecho.

Era patético, y lo sabía. Un niño llorón, de los que tanto detestaba. Hasta podía imaginarse las burlas y carcajadas del retrasado de Salamander y el imbécil de hielo, de todo el gremio en realidad. Pero no podía evitarlo, realmente no podía. Si pudiera, habría acabado con ese castigo cuanto antes…

En silencio, como dos hábiles felinos, se recostaron en la cama, aun con Gajeel escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Levy. En ningún momento la pequeña mujer había parado de acariciarle la cabeza, sabía que eso lo calmaba como ningún otra cosa que pudiera hacer, y ella también lo disfrutaba, no tenia caso negarlo. Aunque en muchas ocasiones se sentía pequeña, minúscula, una mosca, con el mago de hierro nunca se había sentido de esa manera, siempre se sentía grande, fuerte, capaz de todo.

Oh. De súbito, una idea se propago atreves de sus neuronas.

¡Era estupendo! ¿Por qué nunca antes se le había ocurrido contarle eso? Era perfecto para casi terminar de borrar la herida que Gajeel se relamía de vez en vez. Aunque el paso mayor lo tenía que dar él, que era perdonarse a sí mismo, ella podía ayudar de muchas maneras. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que contarle eso? Probablemente al principio no le creyera –conociendo su carácter obstinado- pero al final lo terminaría convenciendo. Lo juraba como la McGarden que era.

-¿Gajeel? –llamo- ¿Estas todavía despierto?

-Como si pudiera volver a dormir –respondió el aludido, chasqueando la lengua- No te detengas –le pidió, refiriéndose a las caricias.

-No lo haré –prometió, riéndose- ¿Sabías que cuando entraste al gremio fui a hablar con el Maestro para pedirle explicaciones? –él negó y curioso levanto su cabeza para mirarla- Aún te tenía miedo y no entendía por qué el Maestro había aceptado a dos de Phantom, que tanto daño habían hecho.

Intrigado, y sin sospechar que era una vil trampa, Gajeel le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara, que tenía su total atención. Feliz y llena de energía, Levy comenzó su relato, sin evitar ningún detalle.

_Realmente no lo comprendía. No entendía a donde quería llegar el maestro con todo eso. ¿Aceptar a dos de Phantom Lord? ¿Después de todo el daño, de todo el dolor que le habían hecho al gremio y a sus integrantes? A Jet y Droy, a ella… podría entender un poco mejor porque dejó entrar a Juvia pero… ¿A él? ¿A Gajeel? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza y cada vez que ese hombre la miraba, un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, trayendo todo esos recuerdos horribles a su mente._

_Decidida se levanto de la mesa en donde minutos antes leía un libro –hasta que _esa_ mirada la hizo temblar- y se encamino a la barra, donde Makarov elevaba una cerveza brindando Dios sabias con quien y luego se la llevaba a la boca, bajando el tarro de un sorbo._

_Cuando se acerco y el anciano la vio, no hizo falta palabras. Con un gesto departe del Maestro de Fairy Tail, Levy lo siguió sin chistar. Caminaron hasta la oficina, hecha un completo lio de papeles con palabras llenas de quejas, donde la puerta se cerró y el ambiente se torno más tenso de lo que la maga hubiera querido en un principio. Hacia segundos nada más estaba decidida, ahora la duda la carcomía, y se movía inquietamente en su lugar._

_La mirada inquisidora del hombree no ayudaba en nada, sólo aumentaba mas su ansiedad y nerviosismo._

_-Levy-chan –hablo al fin, rompiendo de cuajo el ambiente- ¿Tu también vienes a quejarte o a pedir explicaciones por los ex–miembros de Phantom que deje entrar al gremio?_

_-Yo… -murmuro dudando, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos- Si… _

_-Soy todo oídos entonces –y se reacomodo sobre el escritorio, tirando de paso algunos papeles molestos._

_Por fin, Levy se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y, contrario a lo que había pensado, su maestro no presentaba ni una pisca de molestia en su mirada. Además de parecer entretenido y divertido con la escena, que seguramente se habría repetido muchas veces, se notaba comprensivo y armado de una paciencia digna de admirar. Por eso, y por que el clima se destenso, pudo hablar con un nivel de soltura bastante aceptable._

_-Maestro –comenzó, sin dejar de mover sus manos nerviosamente. Extrañamente eso la calmaba- se que debe tener una muy buena razón para dejarlos ingresar y no se la discuto, pero no lo logro entenderla ¡Causaron mucho daño! Sobre todo él…_

_Makarov suspiro cansadamente. No era lo mejor repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras como si fuera un loro._

_-Levy-chan, debes saber que hay cosas más allá que la simple superficie –ella asintió, concordando con sus palabras- No me fue fácil aceptarlos, tengo que admitir, pero cuando Juvia-chan vino a mi preguntándomelo porque no tenía a nadie que la esperaba allá afuera, ni tampoco Gajeel, no pude negarme. Vi en ambos lo que vi en todos ustedes, cuando vinieron ansiosos a formar parte del gremio ¿Lo comprendes?_

_-Cre… creo que si…_

_-Hay niña –y rió, estirando su mano para darle una palmada paternal en la espalda- ¿No crees que todos nos merecemos segundas oportunidades?_

_-Totalmente –afirmo sin mentir- Siempre lo he creído, pero… –su tono bajó- sigo… sigo teniendo miedo Maestro…_

_-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé. Pero sabes que por eso no tienes que preocuparte para nada –y le guiño un ojo, trasmitiendo esa confianza que sólo él podía dar, por muy mal que estén las cosas- Es más, te diré una cosa en la que seguramente estarás de acuerdo conmigo Levy-chan._

_-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto curiosa. _

_Makarov sonrió._

_-No puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada ¿Cierto?_

_Levy también sonrió, contagiada. No podía estar más de acuerdo con el Maestro._

Le mantuvo la mirada, incrédulo, mientras ella sostenía la sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que había sido bastante sincera, dejando en claro que aun cuando entro en son de paz al gremio, le temía.

Se alejo un poco más, lo suficiente para que Levy se preocupara. La pequeña maga bajó el rostro, rendida, borrando de improvisto todo rastro de felicidad en su rostro. Había jugado lo que era su última y más poderosa carta, y al parecer había fallado. Se sentía horrible, impotente y una fracasada total, como cuando no podía descifrar alguna runa antigua, o incluso peor. Comenzó a temblar y los ojos se le empañaron, juntando agua que amenazaba con salir.

Gajeel lo olió, olió la esencia salada de las lágrimas antes que estas se dejaran caer.

Se volvió a acercar a ella, después de tomarse unos segundos para repasar todo lo que había escuchado, y volvió a la misma posición en la que había estado todo ese tiempo, permitiéndose aspirar su dulce aroma. Levy se sorprendió tanto que dejo escapar un gemido de alerta de sus labios. Su desconcierto duro poco, porque comprendió a la perfección el gesto del Dragon Slayer. Sin necesidad de palabras, como siempre, descubrió… que había ganado.

-No te ilusiones demasiado enana, no es como si las pesadillas fueran a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana –la apretó más contra él, con cariño.

-Lo sé, no tienes porque aclarármelo –y ella volvió a acariciarle el cabello.

-Pero, creo… creo que podré perdonarme…

-Ya lo… -de súbito, Levy reacciono antes las palabras de su compañero. Curiosa, y hasta algo alerta, lo miro- ¿Qué… que has dicho?

-Cielos –bufo molesto, devolviéndole la mirada- Si serás enana –lo miro furiosamente- Lo que escuchaste, si me sigues regalando esas sonrisas, quizá, en algún momento, pueda llegar a perdonarme, _gihi_ –y sonrió con su sello característico, torciendo su boca.

¡Realmente había ganado! Realmente…

No podía sentir más feliz, no podía pedir más. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar si seguía guardando todo eso en su interior; por lo que regalándole una de sus tantas, _y misteriosas_, sonrisas, Levy lo beso con toda la ternura y toda la pasión que guardaba dentro siendo obviamente correspondida en el acto.

_**La cura para un gran dolor en el alma, es una gran, pura y sincera sonrisa… ¿Si?**_

_**...**_

**NOTAS:** Fiuuu... ¡Termine! Y hacia muuucho tiempo que no subia algo, creo que casi un año. Se sintió bien volver a escribir despúes de tanto. No soy nueva en FF pero si en el fandom de Fairy Tail (aunque queria que mi primer fic acá fuera NaLu, salió este) Sooo, sean buenos conmigo, eh xDD. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Muy Ooc, muy romantico, muy fuera de lugar? Soy toda oídos, como ya les dije "arriba" acepto críticas constructivas y sugerencias. Se que el título no tiene mucho que ver con la historia en sí misma, pero me gusto como quedó y no tenia ganas de cambiarlo. Puede Gajeel me allá quedado medio... ¿Raro? Pero pienso que en una situación en la que es vulnerable se apoyaría en Levy :D. Creo que eso es todo por ahora -no se preocupen, si les gusto, los voy a seguir molestando muajajaja *risa de bruja* xD- los veo prontito. ¡Saludos y Besos!

**_¡Feliz año nuevo!_**

Atte, Misari.


End file.
